The present invention relates generally to a variable impedance device with an assembly for fine adjustment of a variable impedance mechanism and more particularly to a device capable of extreme fine adjustment of the rotation of the rotary shaft of a rotary type variable resistor or capacitor.
In general, the component parts of a variable impedance element are subjected to deformations, expansions and contractions due to changes in environmental conditions, so that the characteristics of the variable impedance element becomes unstable. It is particularly true in the case where the variable impedance element consists of a large number of parts. Therefore, when a fine adjustment mechanism is incorporated in a variable impedance element, the characteristics of the latter are more adversely affected. It is difficult to assemble stopper means for limiting the angle of rotation means for indicating the angle of rotation and so on within the variable impedance element. Moreover, the characteristics of the variable impedance element incorporating the fine adjustment mechanism change due to the environmental changes. Furthermore, various limitations are imposed upon the design for incorporating the fine adjustment mechanism within the variable impedance element.